


Tell Me!

by TheNaughtyOne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyOne/pseuds/TheNaughtyOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Events of Letharia Vulpina Peter goes hunting for answers from Lydia and finds himself with a whole new set of questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me!

**Author's Note:**

> My first Teen Wolf fic :3 ...wooooo....
> 
> As always. comment and I will love you forever. If you like it kudos me too so I know to write more <3
> 
> Super pleased that so many of you have liked this one!! Love you guys!

Hale lay there on the floor still frozen in time as his body recovered from the piercing shock waves of electricity. “Fucking Argents he thought to himself” he really needed to stop underestimating that girl. He was angry with them for leaving after dropping that bomb of what had been stolen from him; and not giving any more information. He needed to know, it wasn’t fair, how could they have expected him to react calmly to that. Why did his infuriatingly self righteous sister take that memory from him. What was it with women, first they take it from him and then leave him with nothing but a few words of what was stolen and no explanation. Lydia had to know more than she was letting on. “LYDIA” He growled into the empty room his frustration and anger focused on thoughts of her. Peter could feel his body recovering and looked around desperately for something to crawl to and push himself off the cold cement floor. He wanted to run after them but knew he needed to plan out his actions if he wanted to succeed. First things first, Peter needed to get Lydia alone without that hunter bitch around, confident then that he could...persuade...her to talk without worry of some various weapon being jabbed into his side.

Wasting no time and went to her house that night and waited in the shadows of the tree lines, scouting around for any alarms he might set off; and to watch the house to determine how many occupants were inside. He’d seen her mother leave earlier in the night dressed for only what he assumed to be a date, and had seen she had yet to return even at 2:30 in the morning. He wondered how often Lydia was left alone like this.

With a creak of aged steel Peter slowly snuck in through the back gate and made his way around the pool. The back doors were locked, but that wasn’t really an issue. Looking around carefully for alarms he pulled slowly on the door handle breaking it off and catching the pins of the adjoining part so it wouldn’t crash onto the floor. Once the door was opened he threw the handles into one of the potted plants decorating the entry way and made his way inside. Her small pet dog came around the corner then ready to defend the house and growled before barking a couple times.

“Tst” he said sharply holding his hand out. “Cute but I don’t think so” He said quietly at the dog; before blinking and glaring at the dog with his glowing blue eyes and wolf grin. To which the dog yipped and ran away to hide. Peter looked up on alert then as he thought he heard Lydia stir, from the dog’s noises, upstairs but after a few long tense moments of listening and he heard no further noise he made his way as slow as he could up the stairs to the second floor, cursing the creeks they made as he went along. Once upon the landing he sniffed out the girl’s room and went over to it and as softly as he could, pushed the door open.

He couldn’t see her and pushed the door further, letting himself in to see better, he heard just a split second early enough the sound of electricity and twisted his body narrowly escaping the bitter bite of the electric rod held in Lydia’s hand. Grabbing her wrist and neck he twisted and pushed her up against the wall squeezing her hand to make her drop the annoying instrument. She opened her mouth to scream and he covered it with the hand that was upon her neck, while closing his body in on hers to help keep her from moving. “None of that now.” He said smirking smugly.

“I just want to talk, no screaming. If I let you go can I trust you not to scream?” he paused and smiled noticing her head looking down for the tazer, “Yeah, I don’t think so either” He picked up the rod from the floor and tossed it out of reach across the room. “There now, no more weapons you’re hiding from me are you?” She glared at him angrily as he scanned her form. Peter released his hand on Lydia’s mouth moving it back to rest on her collar bone in case he needed to silence her again.

“I know you know more than you are saying. Tell me Lydia. What are you leaving out? Do you know who it is? Why was that taken from me?! What did my sister say?!”

“I don’t know” she spoke defiantly at him “I only know what I told you”

“Don’t lie to me girl! I can smell the lie! Tell me what you’re hiding!” He said hitting the wall next to her in frustration.

Peter was so filled with desperate anger that he wolfed out on her and roared his frustration “TELL ME!”

“You have a child, that’s all I know” she said avoiding eye contact with him.

It wasn’t fair, why were secrets being kept from him. He hated being in someone’s plot, it was his job to do the weaving not someone else. Why had he been denied the chance to be a father... He knew he wasn't the most loving man, he would easily have admitted that himself, he would have been the first to say, but ... a child...his child...He would have loved it...And somehow the loss of something he'd never known he had angered him to his core. He leaned into Lydia and grazed the tips of his teeth across the soft supple skin of her neck, wanting to scare her into submission. He could feel her pulse quicken and hear her heartbeat dancing within her chest. It was working. And that pleased him.

She turned her head away from him slowly as if in a trance, the same kind she did when she was listening to the whispers. Her pulse skipped and the hair on Peter’s neck bristled alert for danger. He knew well enough about her to pay close attention to what she said.

“Lydia…what do you hear?”

She flushed and bit her lip shaking her head not wanting to say, but unable to avert her gaze from her bed.

"Lydia?" 

“I hear…” She spoke so softly even Peter had a hard time hearing her

Peter wasn’t in the mood for surprises jumping out at him, and it put him on edge wondering what was about to happen, he placed his hand on her cheek guiding her focus back to him, “Tell me”

“…us” she said in barely a whisper.

He looked up in frustration, trying to get anything out of a girl was like banging his head against the wall. Gesturing for her to elaborate he waited, rather impatiently.

She turned back to the bed and inhaled sharply, and he watched her closely frowning while trying to decipher what she wasn’t saying. He moved in closer “Lydia” trying to get her attention, and then he sensed it. Her pulse hadn’t been fear at all, well perhaps inter mixed but it was arousal, arousal that he could smell all around him with his heightened senses. And it sent a surge of blood rushing south that made him inhale slowly and briefly shut his eyes.

He should leave. It was wrong. She was in high school. Granted she was smarter than most adults he’d known, and she was 19…perfectly legal, he knew it would be a bad move. A very bad…bad…bad…move. He thought to himself as he realized he had closed the space between them and was leaning down to kiss her. Turning his head at the last second he clenched his now human hands into fists against the wall trying to regain control. It was torture enough to be that close to her, and to feel his cheek brush against hers, his jaw clenched tight in tension. He couldn’t look at her for fear he would cross the line, he did have some morals, or at least he believed he did. Sure he’d fantasized it once or twice, ever since he’d bitten her. He’d toyed in her mind in his plot to resurrection; it had all been planned out clinically not out of desire to actually be with the girl but to get her to bring him back to life. A means to an end…but all the same, he couldn’t deny in his private thoughts the desire to look like a young teenager again just to feel those lips against his once more, hear her scream out for a far better reason.

But then, when had Lydia ever truly been wrong, everything she heard had either happened or was about to. He started to wonder if any other memories had been stolen from him. While he struggled with his own thoughts he barely noticed how Lydia's hand moved slowly up his arm over his shoulder and rested squarely on his jaw. Despite his efforts he couldn't stand to ignore her any further, turning then to face her as she did the same. The air between them had suddenly become unbearably hot and Peter could feel her chest graze against his as she took shaking breaths. It was too much. He closed the gap between his lips and hers hungry for more of the sinful shocks of pleasure he was feeling as her body teased against his. He pushed her hard against the wall, the primal urge to share the same space with her taking over, while his hands clawed at her body pulling her ever closer helping grind up against her.

He was surprised at how aggressive she was herself. Peter hadn’t pictured the stiff book smart beauty queen of the school as a ferocious animal herself, but it sent a tingle through his core that was strange in its appearance and yet so delightfully pleasurable that he wanted evermore to feel it again. She hiked her legs around his waist urging him on as he ground his growing bulge into the depths between her legs, only to hear a deep groan against his lips as she rocked her hips against his in the most sinful pleasurable foreplay he'd had in a long time. He needed more, needed to devour her, and couldn't believe she wasn't stopping him and was pushing him on in fact. He nipped the tender nubs of her nipples, sucking on them through the soft cotton fabric of her night gown to the approving sounds coming from above him.

He couldn’t wait he needed her, now. Peter grabbed Lydia's ass taking a brief moment grope the firm muscles of her glutes before taking the waistband of her cotton yoga pants at her back and pulling so they tore down the seam and ripped open. She jolted against him slightly startled gripping tighter against him in her reaction, “Hey I liked those!”

Peter couldn't help but grin devilishly, quite pleased with himself, “I’ll buy you new ones” he growled into her neck as he started to suck on her soft skin. His hands pulled the fabric aside and his breath caught for just a split second as he pulled down his zipper. He was really doing this. This was happening; he was pulling her thin panties aside and sliding his tip over those sweet wet folds of hers. And then he was pushing into her, she was so tight against him he couldn't help but groan as he slid into her. He pulled her into a deep kiss wanting to prolong the twist of sensation in his belly as he slowly slid out to tip and pushed in again. He scratched his nails down the wall not realizing he’d wolfed out in pleasure not wanting it to stop, he tried desperately to relax it trying to focus and not hurt her, that was the last thing he wanted in this moment, but he didn't want his own pleasure to suffer either.

She was breathing hot and heavy into his ear tiny cries of need for him to move and he promptly obeyed thrusting his hips up to meet hers as she tugged on his hair “Faster”. He pounded into her, reveling in the sounds their bodies made smacking together in her darkened bedroom. His body began to sweat against hers in the oh so delightful friction, feeling her muscles clench around him nearly sent him over the edge. He paused then, after Lydia had control of her own body again, pressing her on the wall with his body as his hands pulled her into a kiss. He no longer just wanted to fuck her, he wanted her to enjoy it, and he needed to please her.

He threw her onto the bed and pulled his shirt over his head kicking his pants quickly to the floor as she giggled in the surprise. As the layers of fabric left his sight he was greeted to the topless view of Lydia who had made quick work of her own shirt and bra herself while he had been occupied. Peter couldn't help but lick his lips at the glory before him. He hadn’t actually seen them yet, and now, he couldn’t believe he hadn’t figured out how beautiful she was before. He hastily got rid of the torn remains of her pants and undergarments and grabbed her by her ankle, sliding her ass to the edge of the bed. Kissing a trail from her calf downwards he watched as she licked her lips in excitement.

He smirked wondering if any of her high school boys knew as much as he knew on how to please a woman. He teased her clit with his tongue sucking and rolling his tongue over sensitive spots making her squirm and rock against him moaning for him to fuck her. It sent a sinful delight through his body to know he could make her squirm this way, he couldn’t have been the only one to fantasize this by the way her body reacted to his. He even dared to drag the tips of his claws lightly down her body as he sucked on her clit to which his only response from Lydia was gasping moans and quivering.

His erection was aching with need and demanding attention so he quickly climbed onto the bed with Lydia who he pulled into a long gentle kiss before positioning himself behind her. Lifting her leg over his hips he toyed with her sensitive clit before sliding the head of his eager cock into her. She arched her back and bucked against his thrusts making him close his eyes as he grunted into her shoulder. He used his free hand to alternate between teasing her clit and massaging her breasts which he couldn’t seem to get enough of. He panted against her ear as he thrust harder and faster into her tight pussy, she was getting so tight he knew she was close again and the sounds of their bodies mixed with the head board banging against the wall was too much for him, he needed release soon. “Lydia” He groaned out. “Say my name…say it Lydia.”

She reached up behind her and held the back of his head pulling him closer, “ah..ah..ah…almost…” She panted with each thrust, “Right..there..right..right..ah” she gasped sharply and started to shake hard against him and then she pulled a pillow to her face and screamed which he felt reverberate through the room but within it he realized she had screamed his name. He couldn’t hold back any longer let go of his control and panted sporadically as his body thrust his seed out, his cock even slipped out shooting cum all between her legs and the sheets as he thrust on her soft skin and rode the wave of orgasm.

Peter laid back on the bed feeling high as a kite in post coitus relaxation, smiling like a school boy. He turned to see her still hiding with the pillow being shy and wondered how quickly she was starting to regret what had just transpired. He himself didn’t know what to think of it or what was going to happen, but knew things would go bad if he didn’t stop her thoughts right then and there. “Hey” he said reaching and trying to pull her back over to him. She resisted slightly not wanting to face him. “Hey come here. And what ever you’re thinking right now, just stop it.” He leaned over her and kissed her cheek over and over until she faced him. She took a deep breath, quickly hiding the brief smile that had formed, like she was prepared with a speech already of what this was or wasn’t or some other nonsense that would ruin the moment. Before she even uttered a word he locked lips with her, kissing away any attempts on her part to talk. After she finally gave up and he let her have some space she opened her mouth and he placed a gentle finger on her lips and replied “No, just shut up.” He replaced his finger with his lips and pulled her down with him and grabbing the blanket to wrap around them as he held her in his arms.

He didn’t have a plan for the next morning, and had the slight sensation by Lydia’s wandering hands that round one may be over but round two was coming soon, but all he really knew was if anyone interrupted them or stole this memory in particular, he’d spend the rest of his life hunting them down just to get it back.


End file.
